Pneumatic, or air-powered, tools are used in a number of applications. One pneumatic tool is known as a die grinder and is frequently used to remove excess material, such as a weld bead. Pneumatic tools create exhaust air during use that is usually channeled or exhausted in a particular direction. The direction desired may vary according to the task at hand. Typically, a pneumatic tool has a fixed direction for the exhaust. There are, however, a couple air-powered tools containing an adjustable exhaust allowing both forward and rearward exhaust, but these tools require at least partial disassembly in order to reverse directions. An example of this latter type of tool is Ingersoll-Rand Model No. CD350RG4L.